Angel(The beginning)
by AndreDipsyNene
Summary: Changing the Story to be a little more interesting. Please Review if you're going to read
1. Angel

_**Author doesn't own Naruto.**_

(Dream 3rd pov)

A young child with black charcoal eyes, chubby cheeks and waist length navy blue hair watched on in horror as the Village in the snow her home was burning down before her eyes, her teacher from when she was 2 ran to protect the village even though she was an old women.

The old woman was wise for her old age she taught the young child everything she knew from all the elements, to healing, and summoning her own tigers.

The fire blazed higher burning all the cabins to the snow her teacher was trying to set out all the fires along with some other villagers. The little child watched from behind an ice pillar, her eyes danced with the fire watching as it wrapped around her teacher and villagers burning them. She listened to the horrible screams of her teacher and villagers burning to their deaths, watching as the village burned down before her.

Tears started to spill from the child eyes looking at the only place she called home was now burned to ashes. She was alone again just how her father… No not her father that man, that man that just left her in the snow to die but she was a smart child she survived until her teacher found her.

Now she's back to square one alone in the snow but this time she has Chakra, her teacher scrolls, and knows how to use some of her elements.

"My, My Kabuto look at this I think we forgot one." The crying child turned around seeing a man with a pale face and a creepy smile and the other with silver hair and glasses both were a great amount taller than her but size never bothered her a lot.

"I'm right on it Orochimaru." Kabuto said looking at Orochimaru. Kabuto was about to blow the child the bit with a small boom he made but he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. The child posses the Sharingan, Orochimaru smiled saying words but only falling deaf in the child ear. Everything was turning back and she felt something sharp on her shoulder before dropping into the snow.

(End of the Dream)

I woke up from my dream, my head was lying against the table I must have fallen asleep I thought. I looked up seeing Karin staring out a window with a light blush on her face.

"Karin." I said with irritation.

I looked at her as she sat their probably thinking about Sasuke. Karin and I live together in this hell hole in the middle of nowhere, on this stupid island. Karin was to watch over this place with the prisoners and watch over me while I'm still developing my abilities. Over the years I have changed from the cute chubby little girl to a 17 years old about 5'2 wearing long knee length boots with my medical pouch on my left thigh and my weapon pouch on my right. My clothing is black shorts showing my mid thighs, with a fishnet shirt that shows my stomach and some parts of a shirt covering my breasts with a black jacket that covers my arms one button is buttoned in the middle. I have waist length navy blue hair with some black mixed in. My black eyes looked at the red haired girl staring into space. She stuck her out tongue licking the air. She had mumbled something and walks out the room.

"Karin?" I said. In the distance I could hear a blade slice through the great big door. "Sasuke?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author doesn't own Naruto.**_

I was walking around the corner when I saw Karin walking in the direction of the meeting room I was looking behind her and Sasuke with Suigetsu were following her. I smiled doing one hand sign vanishing into the Meeting room.

(Meeting room)

Sasuke was sitting on the L shape sofa he had his sword laying against his left arm which was prop up on the sofa side. Suigetsu was hunched over arms on his knees with his huge sword behind the sofa.

"Karin and Angel follow me. I need you." A wave of shock went through me. Did he just say he needs us, the great Uchiha need Karin and I . Bull shit. I crossed my arms thinking this is not just a simple I need you, there something behind it.

"Huh?! Why would I follow you? I'm under orders to oversee this place and watch this brat!"Karin said pointing a finger at me.

I stuck out my tongue at her while I walked around the room to lean against a wall.

"Orochimaru is already gone." Sasuke said.

"What about the prisoners here? What about the brat she's still developing her abilities?" Karin said.

"Speaking of prisoners, they were awfully quiet." Said, Suigetsu, he looked at me from the corner of his eye then looked back to Karin.

I have to remember to say thanks to him later for changing the subject. I felt the curse seal burn into my skin causing me to flinch. From the corner of my eye Sasuke look over at me. Quickly I pushed the pain aside and continue with leaning on the wall.

"Have the rumors about Orochimaru's death reached them?" he continued.

"The number of prisoners has slightly lessened since I came here last." Sasuke said.

My eyes narrowed remembering how Karin had those poor men killed just because they talked about Orochimaru death. I scuffed under my breath my hands tighten into a ball. "Angel!" Karin yelled. I looked over at her.

"What." I said in a dark tone of voice. My bangs that were similar to Sasuke were covering half of my face which was causing a scary look on my face.

"Go somewhere. I need to talk with Sasuke." I rolled my eyes while the curse seal retracted on its own. I stood up straight from leaning on the wall and walked to the door, leaving.

(Bedroom.)

When I got to my room I started to pack my scrolls from my teacher.

"Angel where are you going?" My tiger Lily said from lounging on my bed. She was my teacher tiger she acted just like her in so many was. "We are leaving with Sasuke." I said still packing my scrolls and filling my medical and weapon pouch.

"Angel you remember what Master said." I shooed the tiger.

"Yes, Yes Lily I know I am Angelana Uchiha, Daughter of the captain of the Uchiha Police Force Fugaku Uchiha and Daughter to Jonin Mikoto Uchiha My brother are Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha the only two survivors of the Uchiha Clan that the world knows of. Yes I know I heard the story millions on times. Watch out for Itachi and don't get to close to Sasuke yes I know." I said standing in front of my mirror I had a baby doll face with big black eyes and the smallest nose.

"Be care full we don't want you to be found by any of the Uchiha Itachi already knows about you but think you are now dead since the Village in the Snow burned down." I nodded putting on my pack looking at Lily smiling.

"You will be there to help and I am always careful come on we got to meet the others at the gate. I can feel their Chakra waiting on us." I said climbing on Lilly back.

"As you wish Angel." Lilly said before whisking off to the group .


	3. Chapter 3

I was lying on top of Lily and was watching the clouds go by, "Angel? How are you feeling you known if you are running a fever and other things you will turn into a young…" I interrupted "I am fine Lily." I said gazing at the sky feeling as free as a bird out in the open sun walking in a barren land. The Wind blowing my hair around everything was perfect until… "Say, can we rest a bit?" Suigetsu said lacking behind everyone. I smiled as on time Suigetsu and his water. It's kind of bad but good even though Karin comes over and smacks me in the forehead to check my tempter and chakra levels which I think I can get a fight out of her.

'Angel.' I could hear Lily say.

'What it will be fun and I need to stretch my legs.' I said smirking a bit.

'Angel you know Karin anger and how poorly she fights.'

'Yeah, yeah but how fast she gets so anger is so much fun and I need something to keep me up and going.' I said sitting up and jumping down off of Lily. Karin was waking to me as I pretend I am watching Suigetsu sit on the floor looking tired and fresh out of water.

"Suigetsu! You keep stopping to rest!" Karin yelled at him. Sasuke stop in his place.

"Angel."Karin said. Stepping in front of me she was about to smack me in the forehead but I moved quickly and dodge where she was going to touch my forehead.

"Angel! Don't do this come here you stupid brat" Karin said trying to snatch me but I was way too fast for her to catch me. "Angel watch out Sasuke looking irritated" .Nodding my head

'Just lovely, now the brat is getting irritated.' I thought to myself still dodging Karin attempts to grab me. I heard Sasuke flare his chakra to his feet to move fast but I am faster. I felt Sasuke hand touch my skin and a rush full of memories blasted into my mind causing me to land to the floor.

(The Memories)

Sasuke was holding the new baby girl Angel, telling how much he will protect her and he will always be there. Then the time when Itachi Sasuke and her went swimming and Sasuke saw the birthmark of a Wing on it. Then the time Sasuke and her went for a walk holding hands after he came from school when she was one.

(End of the Memories)

I was waking up slowly from those memories, something soft… Lily? Yes it is Lily but what is the other smell someone had a hand on my back. Walking beside Lily the smell was walking beside her. "Lily?" I said my voice was strained and sounded groggy. The hand on my back let up and I heard Lily do a low growl under me.

"We're almost at the hideout! Is it the sword? Is it too heavy for you? Then leave it, damn it!" Karin was yelling… I thought opening my eyes a little Sasuke was standing next to me while I was laying on Lily. I watch Sasuke who was staring up at something I picked up my head to see the first watch tower.

"Sasuke is everything okay?" I asked rubbing my eyes because the sun was a little too bright while Karin kept yelling at Suigetsu. He didn't give me an answer. The wind blew a strong breeze and I soon caught the smell of blood. I could feel the curse seal turn and start to spread.

"Tell him, Sasuke." Karin yelled over her shoulder. "Huh?" She said walking to his right side while I was on the left. The Curse seal spread onto my face and was now spreading onto the rest of my body.

'I smell blood Angel, I think it's time we have some fun starting with the Uchiha.'

'No War. Kill anyone but not our group.' I yelled. I could hear everyone move to something that has fallen but I couldn't look up with all my might I couldn't look up.

I could hear War evil chuckle 'As you wish Angel .' That's all I heard before I was consumed into the darkness of my mind.

Next chapter while be Sasuke and Suigetsu Pov.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke Pov:

I laid my hand on Angel back, what just happened a flash full of memories came back from when my sister was alive. Why did they come back? Why did they reappear when my fingers brushed Angel arm. I looked down at the girl she was asleep or lost in her subconscious. This girl couldn't be my sister she died when she was just 2 years old. How?

"Lily?" I heard Angel mumble I removed my hand from her back and I looked up at the first watch tower no one.

Something was off the watch guard were not at their usual post. Karin was yelling at Suigetsu as Angel was watching me and then looked at the tower.

"Sasuke is everything okay?" I heard Angel say. She was so small and reminded me of my mother when she was still alived. She look up at me as I looked straight ahead watching the building. A strong breeze blew the smell of blood in are direction. I saw from the corner of my eye Angel stiffened and had her head down. I could see the change of color in her hair and the symbol of Halos started to reach out all around her body changing her skin into a dark grey color.

"Tell him, Sasuke." I heard Karin say as I still looked up at the watch tower. I guess she finally notice I wasn't even paying any attention her and Suigetsu rants. I heard her walk to my right side since Angel was on my left.

"What's, wrong?" Karin asked.

"Where's the guy who's on watch?"

"Huh? You're right… That's strange."

"Hey." Suigetsu said from behind, Karin and I turned around to look at him and we all saw that he was looking out in front of us. We both look in that direction and a man he looked worn and beaten almost on the verge of death, he was stumbling over to our direction. Until he fell directly onto the floor Karin ran up to him to check for any pulse while Suigetsu and myself walked up Angel stood in the same spot.

"He's from the northern hideout. He's still breathing." Karin announced. I wanted questioned answered and then I will deal with Angel, also are new recruit.

"What happened?"

"Y-You're… Sasuke Uchiha… Help me…" The man pleaded. In the back I could hear Angel breathing becoming labored 'She's already in the first stage. Hope she can hold on for just a few more minutes' I thought to myself.

"What happened?" Suigetsu asked this time a hand on his hip. Soon the man stared to tell us the story of what happened.

"I-It all started…with the rumors that Orochimaru was dead. The prisoners went wild… At this rate…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Oh dear… He died." Suigetsu said. Whirling wind cause by a heavy object was coming in our direction. We looked over at the edge of the Clift to see an orange and brown ball falling to the ground. ' So that's where the hideout is.'

"You're…"

"What is that?" Suigetsu asked. Karin looked up mouth opened.

"He's Already in the "Curse Mark Second State." I stood looking eye to eye at the prisoner. I could feel the speed Angel was going she was out to kill she flashed right by me. 'I should just let Angel do it but it might get way out of hand and there's a chance she could kill one of us.' I speed over to prisoner pulling out my sword I sliced into his skin while grabbing Angel into my arms I activated my Sharingan. Looking down at her now blazing red eyes she looked into the Sharingan. I watched as her eyes rolled back the teeth that she grew out were growing back in and the curse seal started to retract. Everything about her was changing back to normal. When the dust settled, I was standing on the other side with Angel sound asleep on my left arm and I was holding my sword in my right hand. I could hear the prisoner generated back into normal form falling onto the ground. The tiger that was name Lily ran right beside me, she bowed her head and lowered herself a little so I can lay Angel down.

"The northern hideout is over there. Let's go and see Jugo." I said looking out to where the prisoner came from I sheathed my sword putting Angel on Lily and began to walk to the hideout.

"Huh? Hey! Wait, Sasuke! How did… Angel?" Karin yelled after me running up behind me.

(Standing in front of the building.)

"The guards have all been killed… and the prisoners have escaped." Karin explained.

"Then there's no way we can tell which one is Jugo…Eh, Sasuke?"I looked over to Angel as she stared to me move a little. I was wondering about her I was wondering does she bear the wing of an angel on her back but no time to think that we have a group of prisoners with curse marks running around we need to find Jugo.

"Karin, is Jugo among them?" I asked the sensory ninja.

"Cripes, what a pain! Just wait a bit!" she said looking at me from the corner of her eyes and then straight ahead.

"Nope, he's not."

"Well then, I can fight without worrying who they are." Suigetsu commented.

"Just avoid killing them." I said looking at Lily the tiger nodding my head telling her to keep Angel Safe. The tiger nodded laying down having Angel still asleep.

"You're from the Hidden Leaf after all…you should've killed that guy back there too, you know. So naïve…"

"Let's go." I ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

(Inside Angel mind)

"Wakie, Wakie Angel" I heard my tiger war call out to me. I inwardly groaned cracking open my eyes. I was lying on my back looking up to black sky.

"Why War?" I asked and heard a deep chuckle echoing around I sat up seeing burned down building, old blood stains and no one for miles.

"This is defiantly War." I said to myself looking for the Selfish Tiger, War is an all black tiger with one yellow strip running down his right eye, he was evil sometime and caring on the other.

"Troublesome child." War said appearing from the darkness circling around me.

"Why would you let that happen? You ignorant Tiger!" I yelled at War he did a sly smirk stopping in front of Me.

"I smelled blood; I thought you were in need to assistance" the tiger lied to me.

"You are Lying war. Why would you do such a thing knowing for sure that my brother was there if he ever sees my Sharingan…"  
"If he would ever see your Sharingan he would know your still alive and you would be defying and making that Old hag sad from what she wanted from you. But Angel what did you ever want is for you to find your family and let them know about you, you always wanted to be happy but ever since that old hag died it was always what she wants but she's dead Angel. She's dea…"

"Shut up! You stupid tiger I know what I want I don't want any of my brothers involved. Their father took me away for a reason they didn't want me anymore so they left. My teacher was the only one who cared about me. How dare you War, I am leaving. Don't speak unless it's an Apology." I said turning my back to the tiger.

"Itachi and Sasuke always cared about you." War said but I couldn't say anything back because I was fading away and out of my dream.

(Waking up)

I woke up to find myself surrounded with stage two curse mark men. My eyes widen how are there so many of them? The bigger question was why are we in the middle of a circle of stage two Curse mark men?

"Angel" I heard someone say. I over to see Sasuke in the same predicament as I was, he was starring over at me.

"Yeah?" I said questionably, he turned his head back to look at all the stage two curse seal

"Don't kill anyone that gets in your way." I nodded and Lily set me down. Doing a couple hand signs all the stage two curse seals passed out.  
"Nighty Night" I said stepping over the unconscious bodies.

"Angel!" Lily roared from behind but I already heard the footsteps running behind me. There hand was about to reach out and drag me down by my hair but I was quicker. Appearing behind them I hit all their vitals sending them into a bliss sleep. More and more Stage two curse seal started to appear I kept on moving skillfully dodging all their attempted hits.

"Angel hurry up!" Karin yelled, she was standing their holding keys while Sasuke and Suigetsu were taking a breather. I guess this is over, over 90 men were surrounding me now let's end this quickly.  
Saying a quick Jutsu soon all the men one by one were falling down unconscious I walked over the men who were now unconscious do to my sleeping Jutsu.

"Angel! Hurry it up already." I looked up and Lily was standing there waiting of me.

'Angel? How do you feel?' she asked. I patted her head.

"I am fine, I am not running any fever and my chakra is fine that Jutsu doesn't even cost a lot."

'Right' Lily said taking lead so we follow the group.

"Angel… I think Sasuke getting a little bit suspicious." Sasuke was always smart I am not surprised if he thinks anything of me. I smiled, remembering the days when Sasuke would always find Itachi when playing Hide and find the Ninja.

'Angel?' Lily said taking me from my thoughts "Hmm. Do you feel that?" I said, she nodded her head

"This chakra it's strong and dark but it's also so peaceful and calm. What is this? How can it have two chakras but their totally different?"

'Well silly it's simple it has two split personalities, it has a dark side which is the darker chakra the side only wants blood and killing, but it also has a human side that loves everything and wouldn't harm a thing.' Lily explained.

"Hmm that makes sense thanks lily."

'You're Welcome An…' She was cut her when there was a slam to a door and then there was rocks falling and ceiling crashing with screaming echoing around.

"It's lose isn't it Lily"

'Yes'. I ran off in the direction of the crashing and screaming Sasuke fighting with a man with orange hair he was really tall and his curse mark had already covered half of his body.

"I'll say it once more. I have no intention of fighting. We came to get you out of here. Come with me." I heard Sasuke began to talk

"I can't leave here anymore!" The man with the orange hair yelled swinging his fist at Sasuke. Who jump back and started running down the hallway towards me when he was only inches from me he kept Jugo facing his back. Jugo was coming at him with his fullest speed.

"We must leave take me to the closes village but a clone that has the same chakra as mines and yours and acts just the same must stay. That is my wish."

'As you wish' Lily said sending us away.

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled from down the hallway. As Lily and I vanished from death.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up from our night, in our INN. Lily transformed into another human girl with silver hair and green eyes so no one would freak out about a large tiger following me into the INN. We walked into the Inn and pay for one room with two beds. When we first walked into the room we lay on the bed and went to sleep now I was awake because something woke me up and was telling me to go do to the Lobby. I looked over to Lily she was still asleep; I don't blame her since she made doll figures of us with Sasuke and the Group. I heard a whisper in my ear telling me go to the Lobby I sighed heavily deciding it was time to get up anyways. Looking over I Lily, 'She won't even know I left. I won't be gone for long.' I thought. I put my hair up into a bun and walked out the room to the Lobby. Thinking to myself who would wake me up to go down to the Lobby? Why so early in the morning what was so important that I needed to be in the lobby? Why did I listen like an obedient child? So many questions traveled through my mind I didn't notice I walked straight into someone.

A panic scream escaped my mouth as I was falling to the ground with no way to catch myself when a hand grabbed onto my wrist pulling me back up.

I looked down at the hand holding my wrist there was a purple ring on it with a Kanji symbol then a black cloak with red clouds. Akatsuki… my eyes widen Akatsuki was here what's what wanted me to come to the lobby this early.

"Angel" A mono tone male voice called to me. I flinched I know that voice, I tilted my head up more seeing a fishnet shit with a necklace that I bought so long ago the Black hair that framed his face and the same marks that father had on his face. Looking up into cold charcoal eyes that reflected my own, one word was spoken before I flashed into my room.

"Itachi."


	7. Chapter 7

"Lily!" I repeated over and over again. "Wake up Lily! Itachi here we have to go!" I yelled into the tiger ear. Shaking her with all my might moving her left to right, "Wake up!" I yelled again running around the room strapping on my bag and my side bags to my thighs. Lily jumped of the bed hearing Itachi's name, "Did he see you?" She roared when I nodded my head. Lily ran around the room grabbing all the things we came here with.

"Here put this on." She threw a long black hood at me. I wrapped it around my body I dropped the money we owed on the bed. She transformed into her tiger self I jumped on as she pounced out the window.

'Andrea.'

'I'm on it.' I changed my eyes to my Sharingan, sending out a huge chakra pulse around the area. 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70.

"Lily they have disappeared." I said out loud as we traveled through the dense forest.

'Are you sure or have they figure your abilities?' I shook my head no one knew about this power not even Orochimaru knew about it.

"Only you and I would know." I said aloud. Wind, speed, footsteps I can hear them coming.

'Lily, Lily to the left their coming from the left,' I yelled in hear head, saying over and over the release Jutsu in my head not to get caught in the Sharingan Itachi possesses. A shark fin sword that Suigetsu talked so fondly about struck our path Lily jumped over as Itachi came from the right to grab me off. We galloped into freedom I was trying to remember the invisibility Jutsu that I was taught many years ago. 'Earth, land, water, river, wind, breeze, air, breath, fire, element, come together as one and shield from…' Lily jumped again causing use to fall back onto the ground.

"Lily!" I yelled as she was thrown great distance of yards away. I stumbled to get to my feet only to be pushed against a tree by my throat.

"Itachi please tell me I can slice her pretty little neck off for having us do that." I looked up at his partner I heard about from the books I read in my room.

"Kisame look at her eyes and tell me if you would cut her neck off?" Itachi said standing behind Kisame. Kisame took a glance at my eyes and turned back to look at Itachi and then back to me.

"I thought you killed them all Itachi?" Kisame Questioned. Itachi closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Itachi." Was all Kisame said, I looked over at Itachi he picked up the shark sword throwing it at Kisame in a flash.

"I want you to drain her." Itachi said, my eyes narrowed as I struggled to get away from Kisame man.

"Itachi don't you do this!" I yelled looking at him, Shit shit I am dead if he figures out what happens.

"Relax baby sister, I know what happens." Kisame plunged the sword into my stomach. I wailed in pain and agony as I felt my chakra leave me and my bones grow smaller. This is not going to be good.


End file.
